


Singing within My Lifetime

by barefootxo



Series: The Random Parody Lyrics Collection [7]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Song Parodies, saluting the Quantum Leap universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Quantum Leap

I don't own Quantum Leap or the Piano Man. They belong to Donald Bellisario and Billy Joel respectively.  
  
~~  
  
Sam Beckett’s a quantum physicist  
Whose dream is to travel through time  
And with his six doctorates it’s possible  
As easy as I make a rhyme  
  
And so Sam went and built up his time machine  
Which gave off this funky blue blast  
But it went a bit kaka and off he when back  
As adrift into time he was cast  
  
La la la, de de da  
La la, de de da da da  
  
Travel through time, in the Quantum Leap  
To any point in your life  
‘Cause you’re bound for a time that’s a memory  
To help put an end to some strife  
  
Now Al the observer’s a friend of his  
He's really in rather a rut  
He makes Sam rather vexed, always thinks about sex  
And thinks that's a kick in the butt  
  
You see Sam’s ol’ friend Al’s just a hologram  
Sent back to be to Sam’s gain  
But since no one but Sam can see him  
Our Sam looks a little insane  
  
Oh, la la la, de de da  
La la, de de da da da  
  
Now the mission he’s on is simple  
He’s here to enact remedies  
And it might be okay, if he knew right away  
And his mind wasn’t like a swiss cheese  
  
But here Ziggy and Al will rescue him  
With records and skills off the cuff  
Yes, they’re doing their best to help him  
But it’s still gonna get pretty rough  
  
Travel through time, in the Quantum Leap  
To any point in your life  
‘Cause you’re bound for a time that’s a memory  
To help put an end to some strife  
  
It’s a well-rounded crowd Sam’s a leapin’ in  
So no one has call to be vexed  
Yeah, you know there’s no basis, to call him a racist  
Or a discriminator based of one’s sex  
  
Yeah he’s leaped into soldiers and fighter jocks  
And he’s leaped into boxers and priests  
And he does it the same, searching for his own name  
Until off to home Beckett leaps  
  
Oh, la la la, de de da  
La la, de de da da da  
  
Travel through time, in the Quantum Leap  
To any point in your life  
‘Cause you’re bound for a time that’s a memory  
To help put an end to some strife  
  
~~  
  
Jasper


	2. Imagine

I don't own Quantum Leap or Imagine. They belong to Donald Bellisario and John Lennon respectively.  
  
~~  
  
Imagine that fate or God  
Chose a man to leap through time  
A man of morals and conviction  
Who rights the wrongs of tragic crime  
Imagine that this one man  
Is leaping into fate  
  
Imagine he has a friend  
Of shoddy morals, tis true  
But underneath a wall of sin  
He’s still a good man too  
Imagine he was placed there  
To help his pal find his way  
  
Doctor Beckett’s a Quantum Leaper  
Chosen by fate to be the one  
With Al and Ziggy there to aid him  
It seems Sam’s journey’s just begun…  
  
Imagine there’s no true wrong  
That Sam can’t right somehow  
No real wound that he can’t heal  
And that he swore himself a vow  
Imagine one single person  
Daring to right the wrongs  
  
Doctor Beckett’s a Quantum Leaper  
Chosen by fate to be the one  
With Al and Ziggy there to aid him  
It seems Sam’s journey’s just begun…  
  
~~  
  
Jasper


End file.
